


For You

by ChimMochi08



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS and Got7 want to help our precious Jikook, Based on BTS song 'For You', Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, jikook - Freeform, missing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimMochi08/pseuds/ChimMochi08
Summary: Jimin and Jungkook were far away from each other, yet there love just keeps getting stronger and stronger.Another short Jikook story~ Based on BTS's Japanese song For you.





	For You

Jungkook's POV 

I smile as I finally got out of my bear costume. I'm tired. Then Mr. Hyun came in. 

"You did a good job today kid! Heres your payment" He said as he gave me an envelope. I gladly took it.

"Thanks Mr. Hyun" I said as I bow and he just gave me a smile and a pat, and left the room. I opened the envelope and started counting the money. 

"Only 5,000 won?" Aish I said quietly as I sigh in defeat. I need like 50,000 won more. 

I put back the money to the envelope and I took my stuffs. I left quickly knowing the hyungs are waiting for me. Once I got into our secret hideout I smile a little. 

"Hey hyungs!" I said as they greeted me back.

"Jungkook!!! Finally your here!" Namjoon hyung said as I laugh and sat on the couch.

"Whaa so tired" I said.

"So what are you up to Kook?" Yoongi hyung asked.

"Nothing much hyung and thanks Jin hyung" I said as Jin hyung gave me a bottle of water. 

"You need to eat a lot Jungkook~" Jin hyung said as I just drank the water.

"Okay hyung" I said as I closed the cap of my water. 

"HEY EVERYONE!! TAEHYUNG AND HOBIE HYUNG IS HERE!" Taehyung said as soon as they walk in with Hoseok hyung smiling. 

"Hi guys" Hoseok hyung said. I wave at them and the hyungs too.

"Kookie!! Look! Look! I saw a cute bear earlier and we have a selca see!!" Taehyung said as he showed me a pic of him and a brown bear in overalls. I giggled as I remember seeing him earlier.

"That's great" I said as he agreed. Then suddenly my phone started ringing. I look at the caller and smiled. 

"I'm going to take this!" I said as I went to the rooftop of this abandoned building. I quickly click the answer button.

"Baby! I miss you!" I said as he smiled at me.

"Aww I miss you too babe" Jimin hyung said as soon as I finished talking. 

"How are you hyung? Did you break another coffee mug?" I asked, teasing him.

"Aish this brat! I'm good and for your information I didn't break any coffee mugs today" He said proudly as I smile.

"That's good hyung your getting the hang of it" I said as he smiles.

"But I did broke a plate though" He said laughing nervously and I laugh too.

"Clumsy hyung hahaha That's okay since its like your 3rd day on your job" I said as he sighs.

"Yeah, how about you Kookie? How's your winter break going?" He asked.

"Its okay, I have nothing to do" I said well lied, I don't want hyung to know that I'm working.

"Aww lucky, you can just relax all day" He said as I just smile.

"I wanted to be next to you Jimin hyung..." I said truthfully as he pouts.

"Me too Jungkook, I miss you so much" He said as I saw him scratching his eyes. He's crying. 

"Baby don't cry. You know I don't like it when I see you crying" I said to him.

"I-I know its just that.. I really miss you and this long distance is kind of hard since I just want to get held by you, kiss by you and smile next to you" He said as I felt a tear fell from my eyes.

"Jimin hyung..." I said as I was out of words.

"Whaa sorry about this babe" He said as he wiped some of his tears.

"Baby don't worry okay, if I found a way I will go there quickly and hug, kiss and cuddle with you" I said as I saw him smile. 

"I will count on that" Jimin hyung said as I smile. We started talking again about some stuffs. 

3rd Person's POV

While Jungkook was talking to Jimin, the others are silently eavesdropping to their conversation. 

"That was soo sad" Taehyung said as he looks at Jungkook.

"Being away from the person you love hurts a lot" Namjoon said as he looks at Jin. 

"We need to find a way for Jungkook to see Jimin" Hoseok said as all of them (except for Jungkook) went back downstairs.

"What's this?" Hoseok asked as he saw a paper stuck on Jungkook's bag.

"Oh! Isn't that the bear gave us earlier?!" Taehyung said as they read the flyer. Taehyung also opened Jungkook's bag. 

"Yeah, but how did Jungkook--- Oh no way" Jin said as soon as he finished saying it Jungkook went back to the room. Everyone looked at him.

"Did something happened?" Jungkook asked.

"Jungkook what's the meaning of this?" Yoongi asked as they showed him the flyer. Jungkook froze.

"Uh I got it when I went in here" Jungkook lied.

"Jungkook why do you have like 15 copies of it on your bag?" Namjoon hyung asked. Jungkook shrug and took his stuffs from them.

"Aish hyungs why are you all in my stuffs" Jungkook said getting irritated. Jungkook doesn't want his hyungs to worry about him.

"Jungkook I told you to not do a part-time job right" Jin said as Jungkook flinched a little.

"I'll do what I want hyung" Jungkook said as he just left.   
"Aish that kid" Yoongi said as all of them sigh.

"Don't go to him yet Tae" Hoseok said as Taehyung was about to go to Jungkook.

"Okay hyung" Taehyung said worriedly.

"Well we better start working now" Namjoon said as he picked his phone up and called someone. 

"Wassup" The other line said.

"Jackson I need your help" Namjoon said.

"What for?" Jackson asked.

"We need a part time job" Namjoon said.

"I got your back bro" Jackson said.

When Jungkook got back home on his apartment, he quickly threw his bag on the corner and went to his room to lay down on his bed.

"Aish this is hatred" He mumbled as he took his phone and opened it. 

"I wonder if hyung is still on his break" He said as he quickly dialed Jimin's number.

On the other side, Jimin was already home. Jimin's boss let him out early since the weather is getting really cold. Now Jimin was just eating on his couch when his phone started ringing. He quickly picked it up and answered it with a smile. 

"Hyung~ I miss you" Jungkook said as Jimin chuckled.

"Kookie we just talk earlier" Jimin answered.

"But still~" Jungkook said as he pouts.

"Aish babe really?" Jimin said as he giggles. 

"I want a kiss~" Jungkook said as he puckered his lips and Jimin started laughing. 

"This boy! What has gotten into you? I'm the one who always do that" Jimin said as Jungkook smiles.

"I just really miss you hyung probably that's why" Jungkook said.

"Let's just wish for a miracle Jungkookie" Jimin said.

"I love you Jimin hyung" Jungkook said as Jimin blush.

"I love you too Jungkook" Jimin said.

Jimin and Jungkook talked all night with a smile on their faces and a hope in their mind that they will see each other soon.

~

"Bro are you sure about this?" Namjoon said as he looks around.

"Of course bro~ The manager really needs a gas boy" Jackson said as he leads Namjoon to a gas station.

"Do you seriously think I can do this?" Namjoon asked.

"Don't worry the fire station is really near here so-- OUCH" Jackson said as he got hit by Namjoon.

"I hate you" Namjoon said.

"I love you too bro~ Also don't worry Jin hyung will be working with you" Jackson said as he winked at Namjoon.

"Bro" Namjoon said.

"Hmm?" Jackson said as he looked at Namjoon.

"I love you" Namjoon said.

"Yieee I know and I love you too bro!!" Jackson said as he jumped on Namjoon. At the same time, Jin came and was looking at them confusingly.

"Uhh Hey?" Jin said. The two boys stop hugging and quickly let go as Namjoon's face quickly turn into a crimson color.

"Hey Jin hyung! Have you talked to the manager?" Jackson asked. 

"Yeah everything's set, Thanks Jackson" Jin said as he smiles at Jackson. 

"No problem hyung anytime~ Anyways I gotta go now! See you later guys, and bye bro!!" Jackson said as he quickly left, but not before giving Namjoon a wink. Namjoon sigh as he looks around. 

"Let's start now Joonie, it looks like we have a long day" Jin said as they went in their own positions.

"Indeed we have" Namjoon said as the cars started to park at their area.

On the other side, there was a small convenience store....

"Okay now this is what you have to do, Just stay behind the cashier and take their orders an--" 

"Hyung I got this okay, you can go now Jackson hyung is probably waiting for you now" Taehyung said to Mark as he flashed him, his famous boxy smile. Mark sigh as he ruffled Taehyung's hair.

"Aish okay fine, just tell me if something is wrong okay?" Mark said as Taehyung nod enthusiasticly. 

"Yesss hyung~ See you later! And thanks for letting me work here" Taehyung said as he waved at Mark.

"No problem Tae, I'm glad I could help, well see you later" Mark said as he left the store. 

Taehyung looked all over the store and smile. 'I can do this' He thought and as soon as the bell of the door rings.   
"Good morning!" Taehyung said greeting a customer happily.

Across the convenience store was a restaurant. Not too fancy and not too simple, its just right. Hoseok was smiling at the customers as he delivers and take their orders. 

"Hyung are you okay there?" Yugyeom asked Hoseok as soon as he saw him. 

"Yep I'm good! Thanks for letting me work in here" Hoseok said. 

"No worries hyung, I mean since you help me a lot for dancing and also I really want Jungkook to see Jimin hyung. I mean being away from the one you love is hard" Yugyeom said.

"I know right, you need a lot of patience" Hoseok said.

"And trust too" Yugyeom said. 

"Agree" Hoseok said. As they were about to talk again, a loud crash eruppted from one of the tables.

"Welp its my cue to leave, let's talk later" Hoseok said as he started to go to the cause of the interruption.

"Sure hyung" Yugyeom said as he watch his hyung left. 

While on the other street was full of houses. Yoongi was driving his red motorcycle with a basket. The basket was filled of boxes of pizzas. Yoongi stop at one of the houses. He took one box and rung the doorbell. 

"Here's your order" Yoongi said.

"Oh thanks and Yoongi hyung?" The boy in the door said.

"Hey Bam" Yoongi said as soon as he realized it was one his friends.

"Hey hyung, I never knew you deliver pizzas now and here I was ready to flirt with a pizza boy" Bambam said as he pouts and Yoongi chuckled.

"Don't worry this is only for today, now where's your payment?" Yoongi asked.

"Hyung~ since its you can you give it to me for free? Please?" Bambam said with a matching puppy eyes.

"Not today kid sorry, maybe next time" Yoongi said as Bambam cheers.

"Yay! Okay hyung just don't forget it!" Bambam said as he gave his payment to Yoongi.

"I won't well enjoy your pizza, I hope you don't choke while eating it!" Yoongi said as he left.

"Aish silly hyung" Bambam said as he shook his head and went inside his house with a fresh pizza.

Jungkook on the other hand was looking for a cheap ticket to Busan, but he can't find any cheap tickets. He sigh as he looks at his phone. 

"Now what?" He mumbled. Jungkook looked at the clock. Its near 1 pm, so he got up.

"Well time to work" He said as he sigh and started looking for his bag.

Jungkook really misses Jimin since its been a year and some months since they last see each other. Jungkook left Busan for his college and Jimin supported him of course, but he had to stay on Busan. Now the two are still not used to long distance relationship, but both of them always makes an effort to show how much they love and miss each other.

Jimin sighs as he finished washing the dishes. 'I guess I'm done for today' He thought, but one of his co-workers came in with another set of dirty utensils. 'Guess not' Jimin thought as he started to wash all of it.

Today was really hard for the boys. First was Namjoon, his day was good, but not for the fact that some people are plainly rude, like throwing all thrashes at him, so he could throw it for them. Second was Jin, his arms are all sore from cleaning all the cars. Third was Taehyung, some people are just plainly rude to him since he was at the cashier, but he just shrug it off and smile at them.

Fourth was Hoseok, he made some mistakes giving orders and nearly spilled the food all over the table. Fifth was Yoongi, some of his customers asked him to threw their trash for them, which is plainly disgusting, but since Yoongi is being nice today he just did it. Sixth was Jimin, he drop some plates and he got scolded by his boss. And last but not the least Jungkook, People kept avoiding his flyers and kept bumping into him purposely. Everybody is tired, but all they wish is that their hardships would pay off.

~

Jungkook came into their hideout, but it seems everybody is not yet there. 'Some alone time is nice' Jungkook thought as he sat down on the couch and pulled out a pen and a paper.

Jungkook wants to write a letter for Jimin. I mean he knows he can just tell Jimin what he wanted to say, but writing it in a letter and sending it to him is much more romantic in Jungkook's perspective. 

"Hmm what should I write" Jungkook said as he started brainstorming from his head. 

"I'll just write what I wanted to say to him" Jungkook said as he started to write all his feelings for Jimin. About some minutes later his hyungs came.

"JUNGKOOK!! HEY!" Taehyung said as he went to the maknae. Jungkook quickly hid his letter but failed. 

"OHHHH WHAT IS THIS?!" Hoseok said as he took the letter from Jungkook.

"WHAAA HYUNGS NO!!" Jungkook said as he try to get the letter from his hyungs. 

"Aww a love letter for Jiminie~" Yoongi teased Jungkook as Jungkook's face turn into crimson red. 

"Why give him a letter if you can just tell him in person?" Namjoon said as Jungkook look at him confusingly while holding the letter (He snatched it from Hoseok). 

"What do you mean hyung?" Jungkook asked. All of the boys except him smile and looked at Jin hyung.

"Here Kook you can see Jimin now" Jin said as he gave Jungkook a train ticket to Busan. Jungkook's eyes widened.

"OMG HYUNG ARE YOU FOR REAL?!" Jungkook asked as all of his hyungs nod.

"Of course Jungkook, you deserve it now hurry!! The train will leave some hour now!" Yoongi said as Jungkook stood up and took his bag.

"Thanks a lot hyungs! I owe all of you all!" Jungkook said as he quickly sling his bag on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Jungkook~ Now go and see your baby!" Hoseok said.

"Don't forget to tell Jimin I said Hii!!" Taehyung said as he waved goodbye to Jungkook.

"BYE HYUNGS AND THANK YOU AGAIN! I LOVE YOU ALL!" Jungkook said as he finally left leaving all his hyungs smiling. 

Once he left, everybody sighed in tiredness. They all look at each other and smiled. 

"It was a success" Namjoon said as they agreed. 

"We really need to get Jungkook to buy us some spa coupons" Jin said as they agreed again. 

Meanwhile on the train, Jungkook was waiting impatiently. Jungkook can't still believed it!! He was going to meet his Jimin hyung!! He was soo excited. 

Jungkook smiled as he saw the scenery outside, the train is getting closer to Busan and he can't wait! He didn't told Jimin that he was coming because he wanted to surprise Jimin. After 3 hours of boredom, the train finally arrived at Busan. Jungkook nearly jumped out of his seat. He took his luggage (which is one trolley and his backpack) and left the train.

As he got out of the train, the smell of fresh aur hit him and he smiled widely. 'I'm finally here' He thought as he started to go to the bus stop.   
When he got into the bus stop, he quickly texted Jimin on what was he doing. Jimin quickly replied to him. 

Fr: Jimin 

Hey Jungkook!! I'm at the beach right now~ How about you? What you doing? 

To: Jimin 

Whaaaa cool!! I wanna be there, I miss the beach ㅠㅠ and I'm at a bus stop going to the hyungs 

Of course he had to tell a white little lie, I mean after all he is going to his hyung. Jungkook smiled as he saw the bus pulling up. When the bus stop in front of him, he quickly got in and pay for it. Then as he sat down, his phone buzzed.

Fr: Jimin 

Ahh I want you to be here too Kookie~ So we can watch the sunset together like before ** and that's cool have fun!! Tell the others I said Hii ^~^

Jungkook chuckled at Jimin's text. 'Ahhh I can't wait to see you' Jungkook thought as he replied to Jimin. 

After some minutes, finally he arrived at the beach. Jungkook's heart was beating fast now at the excitement. He took a deep breath and started walking towards the small cliff near the light house. Jimin and Jungkook always go in there, everytime they went into the beach, it was their special place. 

As the lighthouse came into Jungkook's view he saw a boy sitting on the cliff holding his phone. The boy was wearing a red scarf and a coat that looks cute at him. Jungkook couldn't control his excitement, so.....

"JIMIN HYUNG!!" Jungkook screamed as he dropped his bag and the trolley and started running towards Jimin. Jimin looked at his way and his eyes widened as he quickly stood up.

"JUNGKOOK?!?! OMG?!" Jimin yelled out as he ran to towards Jungkook. 

As the two got closer their heart beats started to beat the same rhythm that only soulmates have. Jungkook sweeped Jimin into a tight hug and so does Jimin too.

"OMG YOUR REALLY HERE!" Jimin said as he buried his face on Jungkook's neck. Jungkook tightened the hug.

"Yes baby I'm here whaa I miss you soo much" Jungkook said as Jimin started to sniffle. Jungkook loosen the hug to look at his hyung.

"Hyung are you okay? Why are you crying??" Jungkook asked. As he started to wipe Jimin's tears.

"I-I'm just happy Jungkook, y-your finally here" Jimin said as he smiles. Jungkook felt butterflies in his stomach and smiled too and kissed Jimin's forehead. 

"Aww baby I'm happy too, I've been longing to hug you like this" Jungkook said as he hugs Jimin tightly and Jimin giggled.

"And to kiss you" Jungkook said as he kissed Jimin's eyes, cheeks, nose and chin. 

"Yah! Kookie! Your missing the right one" Jimin said as he pouts. Jungkook laughed as he held Jimin by his waist. Jimin automatically wrap his arms around Jungkook's neck bringing theirselves closer.

"I love you Jimin hyung" Jungkook said as he lean in closer.

"I love you too Jungkook" Jimin said as he closed the distance between them. 

Everything was perfect in their perspective. The kiss was not fast nor slow, it was perfect just the way they love it. It shows how much they miss and love each other. As they kiss the sun started to set and the letter from Jungkook's pocket slowly fell from his pocket. 

The letter stated: 

Dear Jimin hyung or baby 

Jimin hyung~ I miss you soooo much!! I really want to be next to you right now TT.TT I mean I know its been a year and 8 months, but I really really miss you! I want to hug you, kiss you, cuddle you, eat with you, and love you ;). To be honest hyung I'm not really that well since I always feel incomplete and I knew what I was missing. I was missing you, I need you in my life everyday next to me, I know I'm being selfish right now, but its just how I felt. Anyways hyung no matter what happens, even if we are apart our hearts are connected to each other. I will do everything for you. I will make you smile, laugh, cry in happiness. I'm so lucky to have you hyung you're my everything. I love you to the moon and back and to infinity and beyond and forever and ever. 사랑해 

-Jeon Jungkook your soulmate, boyfriend, babe, and future husband

Forever is a long journey for them, but as long as they got each other they are already contented.

The End


End file.
